No one waits forever
by Skovko
Summary: Roman and Dean have gone home with Seth for their days off and a party is ongoing. Seth talks about his friend Nyx, how she's been in love with him since high school and how he cashes in on those feelings everytime he's home and single. Roman gets annoyed at hearing how his friend treats the woman and goes to talk to her. But it doesn't end with one random talk that night.
1. Excuses to get away

Seth sat on the kitchen counter with a beer in his hands. Roman stood next to him with his ass leaning against the countertop while Dean was in front of them. His two friends were holding beers in their hands too. Inside the living room the party was going strong. Friends of Seth. They were in his house. Roman and Dean had decided to take their two days off and go home with Seth.

"Lots of sweet ladies in there," Dean grinned.  
"I know," Seth grinned back. "I'm not going to bed alone tonight."  
"You didn't tell us you have a girlfriend," Roman said.  
"I don't," Seth took a sip from his beer. "But Nyx never says no to me."  
"Nyx? Is that the black haired one?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, she's been in love with me since high school. So whenever I'm single and don't have the energy to chase around a fresh one, she's a willing hole to stick my dick into," Seth chuckled.  
"Do you always treat women like trash?" Roman asked.  
"Come on, she knows the deal. It's been this way for years. She can always say no to me if she wants but she never does. I'm not forcing myself on her," Seth defended himself.

Roman just nodded. He didn't want to get into a fight with Seth. And who was he to judge when he didn't know Nyx or the deal between her and Seth? For all he knew, she might see Seth as an easy fuck too and nothing more.

"Fuck, gotta piss," Seth jumped off the countertop.

Roman and Dean made their way back to the living room. Roman's eyes landed on Nyx. She was sitting in an armchair. Next to her another armchair stood with no one seated. She looked at him carefully. She wasn't giving an invite or any signal at all but he still chose to walk over to her. He sat down on the empty armchair and looked at her again. Getting this close to her, he could see her eyes were dark moss green. Beautiful eyes to him.

"You're Nyx, right? I'm Roman," he said.  
"I know," she smiled. "I watch you all on tv."  
"Of course you do," he chuckled. "Seth told me a little about you."  
"He did? I'm surprised to hear that," she said.  
"How come?" He asked.  
"I didn't think he had any interest in people knowing about me," she answered.

He frowned by that answer but didn't get to question it. Seth came walking back and walked straight over to them.

"Get up," he said.

He pulled her up from the chair, sat down and pulled her down on his lap. He placed his hands on her thighs ostentatiously while winking at Roman. He grabbed on to those thighs a bit hard and started moving his hands up.

"Seth!" She stopped him.  
"What? We both know I'll get you out of these pants later," he said.  
"I need another drink," she said.

It was a lame excuse but it was enough to get up from his lap and move away from him.

"Really?" Roman asked.  
"She loves it," Seth chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, that's why she ran away," Roman shook his head. "You're not that drunk yet, Seth."  
"She's just playing hard to get. Once people start clearing out, she'll crawl back into my bed like she always does. Most easy fuck ever, and on top of that, she's really good," Seth said. "You'll be hearing her scream all night long."

Roman mumbled something about getting a new beer. It was an excuse to get away from Seth. Right now Seth was pissing him off and he couldn't quite figure out why. He shouldn't be talking about any woman like that but still Roman didn't even know this woman. He had shared a few words with her before Seth had interrupted them but he had wanted to talk more with her.

He walked out in the kitchen and opened a new beer. He stood there for ten seconds, looking out the kitchen window. He couldn't see anything since it was dark outside. He could really use some fresh air so he walked towards the back door to get outside where he could be alone for a bit. He didn't know Nyx would be out there.

"Are you following me?" She asked.

He looked down to see her sitting with her back against the house wall.

"If I say yes, will it get me a date?" He gave her a boyish smile.  
"Good one," she laughed.  
"Why is that a good one? What if I actually mean it?" He asked.  
"If Seth told you about me, I can imagine what he already said. You don't wanna date me. You wanna fuck me," she said.

For some reason those words actually hurt and made him slightly angry. He walked over and sat down next to her, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not him," he said.  
"Then who are you?" She asked.  
"Roman Reigns," he chuckled. "And I'm gonna sit here next to you for as long as you'll let me and we'll talk about whatever you wanna talk about. Eventually you'll see I'm not trying to get you naked just to fuck you out here."

The party died down several hours later. Seth helped Roman and Dean setting up to sleep in his living room while saying goodbye to the few remaining guests.

"Has anyone seen Nyx?" He asked.  
"Did you lose your free fuck?" Dean chuckled.  
"Fuck, beats me," Seth said. "It's not like I usually have to chase her around. She just hangs around and waits for everyone to leave."  
"Maybe she finally grew tired of your sorry ass," Roman chuckled too.  
"You two are acting like 14 year old school girls," Seth sounded a bit angry. "I'm going to bed. I don't give a fuck about her."  
"Right!" Dean laughed.  
"Idiot!" Seth sneered on his way out.

The door to the bedroom slammed and Dean and Roman looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.  
"I think he's acting like a brat used to getting his way. About time he caught up with reality," Roman answered.  
"You don't happen to have a part in Nyx not staying around, do you?" Dean smirked.  
"Maybe," Roman laid down on the mattress. "Goodnight, Dean."  
"Fine, you're off the hook for tonight. We'll talk about it tomorrow," Dean hit the light switch and fumbled his way to the couch. "Goodnight, Roman."


	2. Cinnamon waffles

Roman killed his alarm within two seconds. Dean could usually sleep through an earthquake and Seth hopefully didn't hear it all the way inside the bedroom. He got up and got dressed before going to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and peed. He looked in the mirror while pulling his hair back in a bun. He would have loved to take a shower first but this had to do. He walked back into the living room, found his deodorant in his bag and sprayed himself.

"Why are you getting all pretty this early?" Dean asked.

Roman turned to see his friend lying on his side with his head popped up on his elbow.

"I'm going for a run," Roman said.  
"I would have believed you if it wasn't for the deodorant," Dean teased.  
"Fine, I have an early breakfast date," he said.  
"No shit?" Dean sat up. "With who?"  
"Who do you think?" Roman smirked.  
"Nyx? Oh my god, Seth is gonna be so pissed off if he finds out," Dean said.  
"So don't tell him," Roman winked. "It's just breakfast. If he wakes up, tell him I was gone when you woke up."  
"Your secret's safe with me," Dean said.

Nyx was already down at the diner when he arrived. She was wearing a pair of peanut brown pants and a white tee. He was happy to see she hadn't dressed up for him. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't another asshole like Seth.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly. "I already started on the coffee. They make the best cappuccino here."  
"I gotta try one," he smiled back. "What are we having?"  
"I was thinking waffles. They make great cinnamon waffles but that's not for everyone," she said.

Roman grabbed the menu and looked at it.

"I think I'm gonna try the onion omelette with bacon on the side," he said.  
"The omelette's good. Not as good as the cinnamon waffles though," she said.  
"You gotta let me have a bite then," he said.  
"I'm not sharing," she faked looking shocked. "No man, and I repeat, no man ever gets to touch my waffles."

When Seth finally woke up, he found Dean sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. The smell of steam from a hot shower was still hanging in the air.

"I hope you don't mind I used your shower," Dean said.  
"Of course not," Seth looked around. "Where's Roman?"  
"The fuck should I know?" Dean shrugged. "He was gone when I woke up."  
"Gone?" Seth asked.  
"He probably went for a run or something. You know how he is," Dean answered.

Seth fished out his phone from his back pocket.

"Don't call him like a concerned mother, Seth," Dean chuckled.  
"I'm not," Seth said. "I'm texting Nyx."  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"To figure out what the hell happened last night," Seth answered.  
"You really don't handle rejections well, do you?" Dean shook his head.  
"For my entire wrestling career I've been able to come home and fuck her senseless whenever I wanted. Something happened and I wanna know what," Seth said.

His fingers moved fast and angrily over his phone before hitting send.

 _"Where the fuck did you disappear to last night?"_

He kept staring at his screen as if he expected an answer right away. The front door opening made him look up. Roman walked in carrying a cardboard tray with three coffee cops on it.

"Where the fuck were you?" Seth asked.  
"You're really grouchy in the morning, you know that?" Roman pointed at the tray. "Coffee. I found a diner downtown."

He handed out the coffees and sat down next to Dean on the couch. Seth's face seem to conciliate after taking a sip.

"Sorry," he said. "Do you guys want breakfast? I'll cook up something."  
"I ate down at the diner," Roman said.  
"What did you get?" Seth asked.  
"I tried the onion omelette and the cinnamon waffles," Roman answered.  
"Cinnamon waffles," Seth huffed as he turned his back. "Nyx always talks about how good they are."  
"Really? I didn't know that," Roman said.

He grinned at Dean and got a grin back in return. Dean poked his tongue out of his mouth like many times before, clearly enjoying sharing Roman's secret. Seth disappeared out in the kitchen to make something for himself and Dean.

"So?" Dean leaned in to talk lowly.  
"So I like her," Roman said.  
"How much?" Dean asked.  
"I got her number," Roman answered. "We'll see what happens from there."  
"Careful," Dean pointed towards the kitchen.  
"He doesn't give a shit about her. He just wants to fuck her for free. She's not his fucking doormat," Roman said.  
"He's still not gonna like it. You know how he is," Dean said.  
"I know," Roman nodded. "You leave that to me. He doesn't need to know anything yet."

Roman emptied his coffee and got up from the couch.

"I'm using your shower," he called out to Seth.  
"Knock yourself out," Seth called back. "Dean, I got fried eggs ready in a minute if you want some."  
"I can eat," Dean got up and turned to Roman. "You know I'll always have your back, big dog."


	3. A mess

Seth was beyond annoyed when he came back home five days later. Something was going on and he didn't know what. Roman had met someone. That much he knew for sure since he'd never seen Roman text someone that much while being so protective of his phone. However, Seth couldn't get a word out of Roman about who was on the other end. He constantly lied and said it was his mother or sister.

Dean retreated to the gym everytime an argument was about to blow up. Seth knew Dean had to know something even though Dean denied it. There was no way Dean didn't know. Roman and Dean were way closer than Seth was with any of them. They shared everything.

On top if it all, he still hadn't heard back from Nyx. He had tried texting her several times. He could see she read his texts but she never responded. When he tried calling, she wouldn't pick up. She ghosted him like he was nothing but a one time Tinder date and not someone she had known for close to 15 years.

He tried calling her one last time before going to bed that night. He was angry. How dared she treat him like that? She had been at his beck and call for so many years and he was not about to let go that easy. He was often stressed when he got home and he just needed an easy lay, something she had never denied him. If she wasn't gonna pick up her phone, he was going straight to her.

After breakfast and a shower next morning, Seth got out in his car and drove towards her home. She owned a small two bedroom house on the edge of town. Too small to ever start a family but why would she need that when Seth was never gonna give her that? She was the perfect choice for him to fool around with and send on her way once he was done with her. It had been like that for so many years and he wasn't about to give up on his comfort zone.

He parked his car next to hers and walked with determined steps towards her house. She wasn't gonna shut him out. He wasn't gonna allow it. He raised his hand and knocked hard on the door. Almost an entire minute went by before she opened with a goofy smile on her face and her hair a mess. Her smile fell when she saw him. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"Who's in there with you?" He asked.  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"Tell me who the fuck it is!" He sneered.

A hand grabbed the door and tore it wide open. Roman stared back at Seth with angry eyes.

"Me," he said.  
"Oh my god, you're fucking him now? My supposedly friend?" Seth yelled.  
"Stop it, Seth!" Roman warned.  
"Or what? You're gonna hit me?" Seth taunted. "Just because I told you what an easy and good fuck she is, didn't mean you had to run out and stick your dick in her."

Before Roman got a chance to react to that, Nyx placed her hands on Seth's chest and pushed him hard. He actually took a step back although it was probably more out of surprise than her having the strength to move him.

"Leave!" She demanded.  
"So that's how it's gonna be? You'd rather fuck him than me?" Seth was seething. "He'll hurt you."

Another push to his chest and again he took another step backwards. He had never seen her act this way towards him.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you?" She yelled. "For a long time you kept me here to come and fuck me whenever you came home but you never cared about me. You never came to take me away. You're a cruel and selfish man and I've hated you for years now."  
"That surely didn't stop you from fucking me," he gave her a malicious smile.  
"Because I hate myself more than I hate you!" She yelled.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and she was pulled up against Roman's chest.

"I think you should leave, Seth," he said calmly yet demanding.  
"Fuck you!" Seth sneered.  
"Leave, little brother," Roman said.  
"I'm not your fucking brother!" Seth spat.

He spun around, walked back to his car and sped away. With his arms still around her, Roman moved her back inside and closed the door. He turned her around but she was too ashamed to raise her head to show him she was crying. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks and moved her head up so he could look in her eyes.

"It's okay, baby girl," he said.  
"I meant what I said out there," she said.  
"I know you did," he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "But I also know that hate comes from how he's been treating you over the years."

She nodded as more tears spilled. He let her cry which felt like a relief to her. He wasn't running for the hills even though he barely knew her. He stayed there with her, trying to comfort her.

"I don't love him," she said. "I haven't been in love with him for years but I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know how to say no. We've always done this so I just let it continue."  
"I know," he said.  
"It's okay if you wanna leave, Roman," she said. "I know I'm a mess."  
"But you're a cute mess," he smiled at her. "This isn't about me fixing you or anything. This is about me genuinely wanting to be here with you. I don't know what this thing between us might end up becoming but I know I don't wanna leave."

She smiled through her tears and he leaned down and kissed her. He knew this would happen at some point. It just happened sooner than expected. He should have told Seth he had flown out here last night while Seth had driven home. He had spent the night with her, rocking her world with four orgasms over night. They had been trying to get a morning roll in bed going when Seth had knocked on the door. It had all gone so fast but it had felt right.

"Do you know why I invited you to stay here for your days off?" She asked.  
"I'd like to think it was my charm," he grinned.  
"Idiot," she giggled. "The party at Seth's. You were honest from the beginning and you followed through with your words. You didn't try to fuck me or even kiss me."  
"I wanted to," he confessed.  
"Me too," she smirked.

He chuckled and pecked her lips.

"How does breakfast sound? Seth kinda killed the mood," he said.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry," she said.  
"Cinnamon waffles down at the diner?" He asked.  
"Okay, but this time I'm not sharing. I mean it. Get your own portion," she said.


	4. The trio falls apart

Seth withdrew from Roman and Dean as much as he could the next month. It wasn't easy when they were still together as The Shield but he stopped traveling and sharing hotel rooms with them.

Roman and Dean tried to keep the talk about Roman and Nyx's relationship down whenever Seth was near but Seth often overheard their conversations when they hadn't noticed him. Roman was happy with her. He was planning a future with her. He was gonna give her everything Seth never would. And somewhere deep inside that hurt.

"Hey, the princess summoned us," Dean said.  
"Stephanie?" Roman asked. "What does she want?"  
"I don't know but her text says to come right away," Dean answered.

Since they were already at the arena, they walked straight to the office that had been set up. Surprisingly they found Seth already in there waiting along with Stephanie. Two empty chairs stood next to Seth and they sat down on them.

"What's this about?" Dean asked their boss.  
"Seth has voiced some concern between the three of you," she answered.  
"Concern?" Roman shook his head. "Really, Seth?"  
"I just don't think we're on the same page anymore," Seth crossed his arms.  
"No shit?" Roman said.  
"Will someone tell me what this is all about?" Stephanie asked.  
"Seth has a problem with my new girlfriend," Roman answered.  
"She was mine first!" Seth hissed.  
"No, she was never yours!" Roman was starting to feel angry. "You fucking used her and treated her like shit for years. She's moved on, Seth. Fucking move on too."  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Stephanie raised her voice. "A woman? You're letting a woman split you apart?"

She stared between Roman and Seth. Dean stayed out of it. He was just an unlucky part in all this mess.

"I'm done, Stephanie," Seth said. "Fucking turn me on them again and let me run solo."  
"No, you don't get to choose," she reproved him. "We're turning them on you. Next Monday. Tonight you're gonna go out there and pretend to still be a strong trio."  
"But..." Seth started.  
"But nothing!" She cut him off. "You wanted this, now you're gonna get it my way. You're taking a step down the ladder and you only got yourself to thank for that."

Seth stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him like an immature child. Stephanie sighed and looked at Roman and Dean.

"I know this is not on you," she said.  
"Don't worry about it," Roman said.  
"After splitting you up, we're gonna have you two going for the tag team titles. Are you cool with that?" She asked.  
"Tagging with my brother here?" Dean tapped Roman's chest. "Hell yeah, I'm cool with that."  
"What about Seth?" Roman asked.  
"He needs to learn he can't act like that and demand things out of jealousy. For the rest of the year he'll be pushed down to jobber status until he's learned to be a bit more humble," she answered. "You two don't need to worry your head about that. After turning on him next week, you're done with him."

The two men left Stephanie's office and found a quiet corner of the arena.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.  
"To be honest, relief," Roman answered. "And I can't wait to be done with tonight's show and fly out to see her."  
"You really like her," Dean pointed out.  
"I love her," Roman said. "I know this is not ideal but nothing in this world ever goes as we plan. And Seth never cared about her. He's just mad that he doesn't get his way anymore."  
"I think in his own twisted way he might have some sort of feelings for her. Not love but something. Something he'll never admit to," Dean said.

That night Roman was met by the brightest smile as he got off the plane. He scooped her up in his arms, kissing the life out of her and not caring if a late night fan snapped a photo of them.

"I love you," he said between kisses.  
"Roman," she blushed.  
"I mean it. I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she smiled even wider than minutes before.

He put her back down and took her hand.

"Can I fly you out for RAW next week?" He asked.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"You'll see," he smiled secretive. "If you'll come."  
"Getting to see my man beat up people live. How can I say no to that?" She giggled.


	5. Learn to love you

The following Monday he picked her up at the airport in the morning and spent the day with her. They had met up with Dean for lunch so she could get to know him too. He was Roman's best friend and it was important to Roman that they got along. He couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to put those two in the same room. They talked like they had known each other for years.

They walked into the arena hand in hand. He escorted her out to the seats where family and friends always sat. Front row behind the camera that was directly on the ring. The doors would open for the fans in 30 minutes.

"And you still don't wanna tell me what's going to happen?" She asked.  
"Nope," he poked her nose with his index finger. "And even if I wanted to, I'm not allowed."  
"I don't like surprises," she put on a cute pout.  
"Not my problem," he giggled. "Now come here."

He pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss. Nothing too heavy when he was at work.

"I'll see you after the show. We're closing as always. You can walk over to that door," he pointed at the door they had come through minutes earlier. "Show them your backstage pass and they'll let you through. You remember your way to catering, right?"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said.  
"It's my job to worry about you," he kissed her forehead. "I'll pick you up in catering when I'm done."

The show flew by and soon the three Shield members stood in the ring delivering a promo as many times before.

"So if anyone out there dares to step foot in our ring, show your face right now!" Seth demanded.

Dean flew out of the ring and grabbed three chairs. He was fast back in and handed one to Roman. Seth turned to look at Dean. Just as he reached his hand forward to take a chair from him, Roman smashed his chair down on Seth's back.

The entire audience booed and looked on in disbelief. It was like a rerun from 2014 only with reversed roles. Dean dropped one of the chairs and started smashing Seth with the one he was still holding to. Again and again Roman and Dean let chairshots rain down on Seth until there was nothing left but a broken man.

Roman threw his chair away, hooked an arm around Dean's neck and pulled him in for a sideways hug. None of the men smiled. They had just turned heels and would only rely on each other from now on.

They jumped out of the ring while Seth rolled around to follow them with his eyes. And that's when he saw her. Nyx was standing there with a smile on her face. She was in front row, having witnessed the demise of Seth's character, beaten down by her boyfriend of all people. And she was smiling. He had never felt that humiliated before.

She watched as Seth was helped backstage by two referees, limping and selling the spot. She knew it wasn't real but she still couldn't help but smile. She felt like he deserved it. The lights came on in the entire arena and people started moving out. She walked to the door and showed her backstage pass. She walked down the first little hallway and turned a corner only to find Seth standing there as if he was waiting on her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He sneered.  
"Do you really need to ask?" She asked.  
"Why, Nyx? Why him?" He asked  
"I fell in love," she answered.  
"You fell in love," he shook his head in disbelief. "What about me? Did I ever mean anything to you?"

She looked at him shocked, not believing what he had just said. She had spent years pining over him to a point where she had ended up hating herself. The last couple of years had been nothing but tormenting for her when her love for him had finally died but she still couldn't leave him for some reason.

"That's not fair," she said.

He moved so fast that she didn't get a chance to sidestep him. He pushed her up against the wall, boxed her in and tried kissing her. She turned her head and his lips only hit her cheek.

"Pick me," he squeezed her hips. "I can make you happy. I can learn to love you."  
"Learn? Learn?" She shouted as she looked at him again. "Even if you could, I don't want you to! I love Roman!"  
"Hi Seth," Dean's voice sounded.

They both turned their heads to see Dean leaning his shoulder up against the wall. In one hand he had some peanuts. His other hand casually put some of them in his mouth while he was watching the scene in front of him.

"Are you gonna let her go?" He asked.  
"Are you gonna run and tell Roman if I don't?" Seth taunted.  
"No, but I am gonna force you to let her go and I'd rather not make an ugly scene at work that could get us both fired," Dean said. "I kinda like it here. I thought you did too."

Seth let go and took two steps back but kept staring at her the entire time.

"Come on, Nyx," Dean pushed his shoulder off the wall. "I think we're way overdue for a coffee date."

She hurried over to him without looking back at Seth once. She was done with that man for good and had been ever since the night he held the party where she met Roman. One look at Roman and she knew that man would capture her heart like he had ended up doing. They walked to catering where Dean fixed two coffees while she sat down at a table and waited.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down.  
"Yeah," she took the coffee he handed her. "Thanks."  
"Just doing my best friend duty," he winked. "You know Roman's gotta know about this, right?"  
"I know. Please, let me be the one to tell him," she said.  
"Of course," he said.  
"I'm going home with him but I won't tell him while he's driving the car. As soon as we're home, I'll tell him. I promise. You can call tomorrow morning and check up on it if you don't believe me," she said.  
"I believe you," he smiled. "And I know he'll call me before sunrise to thank me for helping you out."

He stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"You make him happy, Nyx," he said.  
"He makes me happy too," she said.  
"Good. Keep it that way," he said. "I'm gonna go shower. Roman should be done about now so he'll be here soon. I'll see you some other time."


	6. Everybody else's fault

With The Shield finally split as Seth had wanted, he no longer went near Dean and Roman. He was still surprised that Roman hadn't come to kick his ass after learning what he had done. He hadn't missed the eyes that shot daggers at him but Roman never took it up with him. It could only be because Nyx had told Roman not to.

Another month passed where Seth was put down to feud with No Way Jose. He mostly worked dark matches before RAW. He knew he only had himself to blame but that didn't stop him from blaming both Roman and Nyx. If they had only kept their hands away from each other, none of this would have happened.

Moving into TLC and Seth was on the preshow. He couldn't even remember when the last time was that he was on a preshow. And they only had ten minutes and that was with entrances. It was a shit booking in his world.

Dean and Roman had a tag match for the titles that night. Seth had a feeling they would get a bigger push and take the titles. When he saw Roman and Nyx enter the building together, he knew for sure. Of course Roman had flown her in so she could watch him become champion. Seth's jealousy raged inside as he watched Roman walk her out in the arena to the front row seats.

Seth went to warm up in a place where no one would bother him. He was in the middle of push-ups when he heard Roman and Dean's voices around the corner. He stopped, stood up and listened.

"And you're sure about this?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, man, we're always either at her place or my place. I'm gonna ask her to move in with me," Roman answered.  
"I'm happy for you," Dean said.  
"I hope she says yes. I got plenty of room and it doesn't matter to her which state she's in with her online shop," Roman said.  
"What exactly does she do?" Dean asked.  
"Homemade treats. I'm telling you, man, you have not had licorice, chocolate or caramels until you've tried hers. Her stove is always on and she makes the most delicious treats. I'm gonna end up so fat," Roman chuckled.

Seth snuck away in the other direction. He didn't want them to turn the corner and see him. So Roman was gonna ask her to move in with him. He had hope she would come to her senses and say no. When put on the spot like that, surely she would finally realize Roman wasn't the man for her.

Seth lost to No Way Jose. It was utterly humiliating having to lay down for a man like that. Seth was worth so much more. This was Stephanie punishing him for daring to speak up. This was all Roman and Nyx's fault.

Nyx was jumping and screaming in joy as Dean and Roman held up the tag team titles two hours later. They had done it. They were the new champions. Two brothers on the road to glory together. She was proud of both of them.

She was on RAW next night as Seth had expected. At least he was opening and they had moved him up to be in a handicap match against AOP. He was still eating a loss but it was a move up nonetheless. Maybe Stephanie was finally done punishing him.

After his loss, he rolled out of the ring and stopped for a second in front of Nyx. She didn't smile or anything. She just stared him down until he continued walking up the ramp. How she could ever have chosen to be with Roman was beyond him. Roman was boring in Seth's opinion. He didn't have wanderlust and a thirst for adventures as much as Seth did.

After the show Roman said goodbye to Dean and found Nyx in catering. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She was the perfect match for him. They seemed to always be in sync.

"Hi baby girl," he pulled her in for a kiss. "Ready to go home?"  
"I can't wait to be back in your bed," she said.

He was hoping it would be their bed and not just his bed next time she mentioned it. He still hadn't asked her. He was gonna do that once they were home.

"What are you plotting?" She asked once they were on the road.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You got that little kid smile you always get when you got a secret," she ran a finger over his lips.  
"Something good," he gave her finger a kiss. "At least I hope so."

Once they were home, he dropped their bags, lifted her up and carried her straight to the bedroom. He dumped her down on the bed and kissed her. His hand lingered on her hip as he broke the kiss and looked at her with that same smile again.

"What?" She laughed.  
"How would you like to move in here?" He asked.  
"For real?" She asked.  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it," he said.  
"I'd love to," she smiled widely and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you so much, Roman."  
"I love you too, baby girl," he kissed down her neck. "Let's get you out of these clothes. You got too much on."

 **A/N:  
Just a little side note. I always write my stories three weeks in advance so they're fully written when I finally get around to start posting. Once a story is written, it goes at the end of the line of the finished stories and I post them in the same order that I've written them in. I had no way of knowing they would actually put Seth in a handicap match against AOP the same week I was getting around to post this.**


	7. For sale

Seth felt like he was dying inside when he went back on the road. He wanted so badly to know if Roman had asked Nyx to move in with him and what her answer might have been. He actually considered walking up to Roman and asking directly.

He tried sneaking around and overhearing Roman and Dean's conversations at the house shows but they never gave away anything. Who was he kidding? If Roman had gotten an answer, he wouldn't wait with telling Dean until they were back on the road. He would have called Dean or at least texted him right away.

Monday morning Seth woke up in his hotel room and reached for his phone. He had to know one way or another. He tried calling her but she didn't pick up which wasn't a surprise. Instead he sent her a text.

 _"I don't know if he's asked you yet, but you can't move in with him. He's not right for you. He's gonna hurt you and you'll come back to me. And I'll be there for you. Save yourself the heartbreak. I'll be home tonight. I'd love to see you."_

He felt good about himself and went on with his day. She knew he was there for her and the egoist inside him actually thought she'd be there. Maybe not tonight but definitely tomorrow. She would come crawling back to him.

It wasn't until he was on the plane on his way home, he realized how wrong he was. His jaw dropped when Roman boarded the plane too. He locked eyes with Seth and moved down towards his seat.

"Seth," Roman squeezed Seth's shoulder a little too hard. "Don't ever contact my girlfriend again."

He moved further down to his own seat while Seth sank down in his. She had told Roman about the text. He never thought she would do that. She had betrayed him. She was supposed to be his friend. She was supposed to be his.

Roman and Nyx only spent one night in her house. She had rented a trailer and all her belongings were already packed. Next morning after breakfast they went on a long roadtrip from Iowa to Florida to start their new life together in his house. There was already a "For sale" sign in front of her house and movers would come the same day and clear the house for furniture and other things that would be donated to poor people.

Seth looked like a drowned cat when he came back to work two days later. He had hardly slept. He had constantly thought about going to her house to start a fight with Roman. He had no idea neither Roman or Nyx were there anymore. Walking into the arena, he overhead Roman and Dean.

"So you're officially living together now," Dean said.  
"Yeah, it's awesome," Roman said. "I really love her, Dean. She's my baby girl."  
"You're getting sentimental," Dean chuckled.

Seth was fuming inside the entire five days. As soon as RAW ended, he sped home faster than before. He didn't care if he was being pulled over. He drove straight to her house where the "For sale" sign laughed at him as he exited his car. He walked up to look in through the windows. The entire house was empty.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked lowly.

He walked away from the window again and stopped to pick up a stone from the ground. Without thinking, he spun around and threw it at a window. The sound of glass splintering sounded through the night. His first thought was to keep going and smash every single vindow, but as he picked up the next stone, he stopped himself.

"What am I doing?" He dropped the stone. "What the hell am I doing?"

He took out his phone and called Roman before he lost all courage.

"What?" Roman's annoyed voice came through.  
"I'm sorry," Seth started crying.  
"What did you do this time?" Roman asked.  
"I smashed a window in her house," Seth answered. "I'll pay for it. Just book whoever you want and send me the bill."  
"Seth," Roman sighed.  
"No, I get it now, Roman. I finally get it. She's yours. She was never mine to begin with. I'm backing down. I won't give you any trouble anymore," Seth said. "Just promise to make her happy."  
"I will," Roman promised.

Roman hung up and looked at Nyx. It was clear she had heard all that by the look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Am I alright?" He chuckled and pulled her up on his lap. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm with you," she kissed him. "That makes me feel safe, happy, loved and yes, alright too."  
"Do you think he'll keep his word?" He asked.  
"I know he will. He's not one to lie. He's all up in your face if he's pissed at you which you've seen first hand after we got together. Lying isn't his style," she said.

He moved them around and got her down to lie underneath him on the bed.

"So, baby girl, do you wanna sleep?" He asked.  
"No," she traced his lips with her fingers. "I wanna feel your tongue in places where the sun never shines."  
"Naughty girl," he chuckled and pecked her lips. "I'll give it to you good like I always do."


End file.
